Master of Deception
Masters of Deception, are just as their title implies. Creatures who can perfectly infiltrate enemy ranke and deceive other creatures. Masters of disguise and holding latent powers, which allow them to perfectly assimilate the qualities of other creatures and races to utilize for themselves. ' ' REQUIREMENTS ''' '''Feats: Deceitful Skills: '''Bluff 4 ranks, Disguise 4 ranks, Stealth 4 ranks ' '''Special: '''You must infiltrate an enemy's ranks and stay there unattended for at least a week. ' ' '''Hit die: d8 ' ' ' The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical Monster weapon) (Int), Skill Ranks per Level: 6+ Int modifier. 'Techniques readied ' At every level other than 2nd, 5th, and 8th, the Master of Deception gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. He still selects from his previous list of monster techniques. Masters of Deception can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Master of Deception uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws. 'Deceptive Technique ' ' ' Masters of Deception add the following spells to their list of techniques and spells per day. 1st: Shadow Weapon 4th: Shadow Conjuration, Shadow Step, Shadow projection 5th: Shadow Evocation 6th: Shadow Walk 7th: Shadow Conjuration, Greater 8th: Shadow Evocation, Greater In addition, after 5th level, when the monster is allowed to select a new technique, it can select a technique or spell of 3 levels lower than the maximum level of spell or technique it can perform from the list of any monster class it can mimic with it's mimicry ability. 'Ability Boost ' The Master of Deception gains bonuses to any ability score at levels 2, 6, and 10. You can select any ability score each time you gain this ability and you gain the listed bonus. ' ' 'Master of Deception (Su) ' You gain your first abilities as a master of deception and learn how to blend in with your foes. Add your Master of Deception level as a bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, and Stealth checks. 'Mimicry (Su) ' Select a race, or Monster Class Race. You can now activate a Mimicry mode. This costs no action but can only be activated on your turn. You gain the racial bonuses, penalties and abilities of that race. You gain all of their benefits and weaknesses doing this. This lasts for 3 rounds+ 2 rounds per Master of Deception level. Not all rounds must be used consecutively. When using this ability, you gain a further +10 bonus on disguise or bluff checks to disguise yourself as a member of that race. You are counted as both your type and all of the types and sub types of the creature selected when in a mimicry form. Abilities granted from those types (Such as immunity to critical hits or poisons) are not gained. At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, you can select another race that you can mimic. You can choose to mimic that race instead of the initial race you select. 'Deception ' At every level, a Master of Deception can select a deception from the following list. Each Deception can be selected only once unless it says otherwise. If an ability is usable a number of times equal to an ability modifier or has a save based on an ability modifier, it instead uses your Dexterity or Charisma modifier. Sneak Attack: ''Gain +1d6 sneak attack damage. This can be selected only once for every 3 levels in Master of Deception you possess. ''Rogue Talent: ''Select a Rogue talent from the list of Rogue Talents. You use your Master of deception level to determine your rogue level when selecting this. This can be selected multiple times. ''Sneaky abilities: ''Creatures effected by a spell or technique of yours that requires a saving throw and not an attack roll must make a perception check against the DC of your spell or technique save DC. If successful, everything goes as normal, however if they fail the check, the creature takes any sneak attack damage you may deal ontop of the normal damage dealt by the technique. You must possess at least +1d6 sneak attack damage to gain this ability. ''Greater Sneaky Abilities: ''The DC to spot your spells and not be caught flat footed is increased by +5. This can be selected multiple times. You must possess Sneaky Abilities before selecting this. ''True Skill: ''Your level is treated as if it were 4 higher for the purpose of catching a rogue or similar class flat footed and dealing Sneak attack damage to them. ''Arcane Charlatan: You add your Master of Deception level to use magic device checks. In addition, When casting spells from an item, you can sacrifice a spell or technique slot equal to the level or number of slots for a spell of that level to change the saving throw DC and level dependant abilities to be based on your own level instead. Extra Mimicry: ''You gain an additional 3 rounds of Mimicry. This can be selected multiple times. ''Superior Mimicry: ''Penalties to ability scores taken through your mimicry ability are cut in half. ''Versatile Mimicry: ''Select another race or monster race. You can mimic the abilities of that race now with Mimicry. This can be taken multiple times. ''Racial mimicry: ''Select a single humanoid race that you can emulate with your Racial Mimicry ability. You are treated as that race for the purpose of selecting feats. These feats can only be used while in your Mimicry form. You also gain a +10 bonus to bluff and disguise checks to attempt to appear as one of their race. You can select this multiple times, selecting a different race each time, but only once for every 3 levels you possess in this class. '' '' ''Beastial Mimicry: ''Select a single Monster Class that you can emulate with your Racial Mimicry ability. You are treated as that monster class for the purpose of selecting feats, however you are treated as if you were a creature of your Master of Deception level for level dependant abilities. These feats can only be used while in your Mimicry form. You also gain a +10 bonus to bluff and disguise checks to attempt to appear as one of their race. This can be selected multiple times, however only once for every 3 levels you possess in this class. ''Mutated Mimicry: ''You must be at least 7th level in this class to select this ability. When selecting this ability, select two races that you can use Greater Bestial Mimicry or Greater Racial Mimicry with. You gain the bonuses and penalties of both of these races when you use mimicry. ''Clerical Mimicry: ''Select a single domain. You gain the 1st domain power listed. you use your total character level to determine the strength of this power. You can select this a second time to gain the second domain power listed. ''Barbarous Mimicry: ''Select a single Rage power. This can be used when using your mimicry. If you choose to activate that power when using your mimicry, you are fatigued at the end of the mimicry. If this rage power is level dependant you use your Master of Deception level as your Barbarian level to determine what you can select. This can be taken multiple times, but only once for every 2 levels in this class you possess. ''Fighter Mimicry: ''Selecting this grants you a Bonus feat. In addition, your Master of Deception levels count as fighter levels to determine what feats you qualify for. ''Sorcerous Mimicry: ''Upon selecting this, select a single sorcerer bloodline. You gain the 1st level ability of that bloodline, using your total character level to determine it's power. Selecting this a second time allows you to gain the second ability of that sorcerer power. ''Monastic Mimicry: ''Upon selecting this, you gain Stunning Fist as a bonus feat even if you do not qualify for it. This can be used as if you were a monk, using your Master of Deception level as your monk level. Upon selecting this a second time, you gain a +1 bonus to armor class so long as you are unencumbered. ''Wizardic Mimicry: ''Upon selecting this, select a single Arcane School. You gain the first level ability of that school. Using your total character level to determine it's power. Selecting this a second time allows you to gain the second ability of that Arcane School. ''Technique Acquisition: ''You gain the feat Technique Acquisition. This can be taken multiple times. ''Versatile Magichange: ''You can magichange into any weapon that a creature you can mimic can transform into. If they have multiple they can choose from, select one. ''Versatile Damage: ''When equipped with a monster weapon, you can choose to deal your normal monster weapon damage, or the damage type your weapon changes it to, whichever one you'd like. ''Magical Aura: ''You can use the spell Magical aura At will. ''Concealed Thoughts: ''When a creature is using [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-thoughts ''detect thoughts] or similar magic to read her mind, she decides what surface thoughts her opponent detects, and her true surface thoughts remain private. This ability does not protect against mental attacks or mind-reading that delves deeper than surface thoughts. Elude Detection: ''A Master of Deception can befuddle divinations used against her as if she were under the effect of a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/n/nondetection ''nondetection] spell with a caster level equal to her character level. She can suppress or resume this protection as a standard action. If dispelled, the Master of Deception cannot resume the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/n/nondetection nondetection] for 1d4 rounds. You must possess the concealed thoughts ability to select this. 'Improved Mimicry (Su) ' You take no penalty to disguise yourself as a creature of your same type of a size one size larger or one size smaller. You can disguise yourself as an older or younger member of that race, or as a male or female member of that race. When using your deception ability, if you choose to disguise yourself as a certain race or sex, you are treated as that race or sex for the purpose of evilities. In addition, by two rounds of your mimicry, you can activate a suppress requirements spell as a swift action. This uses your character level for the caster level. 'Master of Mimicry (Su) ' Upon reaching 10th level, you have become a master of deception and mimicry. When she assumes an alternate form through mimicry, she can choose to be any alignment of her choosing for the duration. She can choose to have all spells and magic items affect her as though she were that alignment; this includes helpful and harmful effects. For example, a neutral good Master of Deception can shift her aura to lawful evil so she can pass through a doorway that shocks creatures that aren’t lawful evil; if hit by [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-smite holy smite] with this shifted aura, she takes damage as if she were evil. A Master of Deception can change her alignment aura from a masked to a shifted alignment as a standard action. Shifting her alignment aura is a standard action, and lasts until she changes it again or ends the effect. Also, As a full-round action, the Master of Deception can touch a helpless creature whom they are mimicking the race of, and shift her aura to that of her target. This confuses divination effects and spells, even ones as powerful as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/discern-location discern location], such that they register the Master of Deception as being the creature she has touched. This ability is not proof against the actions of deities or similarly powerful beings. The assumption of an identity lasts until the Master of Deception ends it (a standard action), she uses the ability on another creature, or the mimicry ability ends.